templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Fury-class Vessels
"I guess you ''could call these ships the most advanced in the Galaxy, the Sienar developers designed two of them after myself, so of course they are awesome!" - Kev-Mas Colcha The Eternal Fury-class "line of vessels" began when Kev-Mas Colcha, with his promotion bonus money after becoming a High Inquisitor, purchased a Baudo-class star yacht. After he was granted the rank of High Inquisitor in the Galactic Empire, he was presented with a duo of starfighters, so efficiently built in his image. They were the hallmark of Imperial Technology, with their new Ablative Hull Armor, so that weapons fire could add an extra kick to the fuel, when it absorbed some of the damage into energy, and state of the art armor coating to fuel it, the same material used to make Solar Sails, Agrinium Alloy. He was also given armor plating for his existing ship of the same materials used to make the fighters. Kev-Mas, received them happily, and he found a way to use them all at once. He found out that the 10 meter long fighters fit perfectly into the exhaust ports on the Yacht, which were in bulbous pods, and were merely decorative, having no purpose. Using this to his advantage he placed the Fighters into the pods, and employed a system in which the pods would expand, so the concealed ships could be used as turrets, leaving a large enough gap in the opening for them to take off, either controlled by the Astromech Droid that resided inside of the fighters, or by a pilot that might accompany him. He also made it possible to fix the Turrets into forward mode, and utilize their thrusters as booster engines to increase the Yacht's speed. He gave all three of his vessels no further modifications until after the Battle of Endor. After that, he then began to make some minor adjustments to them, including installing tactically based Shielding System Modifications, which activated the Shields when the shunt points in the armor was hit by weapons fire. This system, he dubbed the Emergency Response Shielding, or ERS. It allowed him to get away almost all the time with a simple strategy, in which he reverted all power from the Shields to other Systems, such as Weapons, only to have the shields activated when the Ship was hit, so he could do as much damage as physically possible without taking unnecessary amounts of damage in the process. This tactic usually would allow him to take out a complete squadron of Fighters in mere seconds, and made it possible for him to single-handedly take out a ship as large as an Victory-class Star Destroyer and its Fighter Complement. He had also given the yacht some other enhancements, including 2 SFS QuantumMass Ion Drives and 2 QuadFusion Reactors. Eternal Fury This ship was the bigger and older of the three, the yacht intended to be flown by Kev-Mas Colcha while the two Starfighter Turrets, controlled by the Astromechs in their respective slots or someone who volunteered to man them. The fighters were capable of leaving the Eternal Fury, for more versatility in combat. Eternity and Fury These Ships were the main armament of the Eternal Fury, and served as its turrets, and a starfighter for engaging faster opponents. These Fighters had not one, but two of the engines used in the TIE/In Interceptor and the armament of a TIE/D Defender. Category:Twilight Templar Starships Category:New Jedi Order Starships Category:New Republic Starships Category:Imperial Starships Category:Colcha Family